Noob
Ten artykuł jest niezmiernie długi i jego czytanie może spowodować liczne szkody, jak strata czasu, ból palców, możliwość zepsucia się myszki, klawiatury i przypalenia drugiego dania. Upewnij się, czy jesteś na siłach lub wylosuj sobie coś krótszego. Prawidłowe traktowanie nooba Spis treści ukryj 1 Jak zostać? 2 Podstawowe cechy nooba 3 Specyfika w najpopularniejszych grach 3.1 Angels Online 3.2 Age of Conan 3.3 Age of Empires III 3.4 Age of Mythology 3.5 AirRivals 3.6 Aliens vs. Predator 3.7 Alien Swarm 3.8 All Points Bulletin 3.9 Assassin's Creed 3.10 Assassin's Creed Brotherhood 3.11 AssaultCube 3.12 Armagetron 3.13 Armed Assault 3.14 Battlefield 2 3.15 Battlefield 2142 3.16 Battlefield Bad Company 2 3.17 Battlefield 3 3.18 Battlefield Heroes 3.19 Bitwa o Śródziemie 2 3.20 Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 3.21 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 3.22 Call of Duty: World At War 3.23 Call of Duty 2 3.24 Call of Juarez 3.25 Civilization IV 3.26 Counter-Strike 3.27 Counter-Strike 2D 3.28 Company of Heroes 3.29 C&C 3.30 Crysis 3.31 Dark orbit 3.32 Day of Defeat: Source 3.33 Dead Space 2 3.34 Descent 3 3.35 Deus Ex 3.36 Devil May Cry 4 3.37 Diablo II 3.38 Doom 3.39 Earth's Special Forces (ESF) 3.40 Endless Online 3.41 Enemy Territory 3.42 Eve Online 3.43 Fallout 3 3.44 Far Cry 3.45 F.E.A.R. Combat 3.46 FlyFF Online 3.47 Frets on Fire 3.48 Garry's Mod 3.49 Gears of War 3.50 GTA San Andreas MultiPlayer 3.51 Guild Wars 3.52 Halo 3.53 Half-life 2: Deathmatch 3.54 Hidden & Dangerous 2 3.55 Jedi Knight III: Jedi Academy 3.56 Kohan: Ahriman's Gift 3.57 Last Chaos 3.58 Left 4 Dead 3.59 Lineage II 3.60 Mad Tracks 3.61 Medieval II Total War 3.62 Metin2 3.63 Minecraft 3.64 Mu Online 3.65 Need for Speed: World 3.66 Nox 3.67 OGame 3.68 Original War 3.69 Painkiller 3.70 Pokemon Indigo 3.71 Quake 3.72 Quake Wars 3.73 Red Orchestra: Ostfront 41-45 3.74 Rise of Nations 3.75 Roguelike 3.76 RuneScape 3.77 Sacred Seasons 2 MMORPG 3.78 Sacrifice 3.79 SWAT 4 3.80 Serious Sam 3.81 Settlers III 3.82 Settlers: Heritage of the Kings 3.83 Silkroad Online 3.84 Silent Storm 3.85 Soldat 3.86 Solar Chiefs 3.87 Splinter Cell Chaos Theory Versus 3.88 S.T.A.L.K.E.R 3.89 StarCraft 3.90 Sudden Strike 3.91 Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance 3.92 Team Fortress 2 3.93 TeeWorlds 3.94 Tibia 3.95 Timeshift 3.96 TimeSplitters: Future Perfect 3.97 Touhou 3.98 TrackMania 3.99 Tribes: Zemsta 3.100 Urban terror 3.101 Warcraft 3 3.102 Warhammer 40 000 Dawn of War 3.103 World of Warcraft 3.104 Worms 3.105 Worms Forts: Oblężenie 3.106 XBlaster 4 Sposoby pozbycia się nooba z serwera W Sowieckiej Rosji admini wkurzają noobów! Radziecka inwersja o tym artykule sam jestes nooob!!!11 Przeciętny noob o tym artykule Noobem jestem i nic, co głupie, nie jest mi obce Sentencja noobów Noob (in. n00b) – maniak komputerowy o niespecjalnie rozwiniętej mózgownicy. Mimo braku pojęcia na dany temat, noob podejmuje się grania w gry online, gdzie do jego najczęstrzych zajęć należy dręczenie administratorów tychże gier i wyzywanie zwracających na niego uwagę graczy od niego samego. edytuj Jak zostać? Bardzo łatwo. Wystarczy jedna niemądra wypowiedź, która będzie ciągnęła za sobą lawinę innych polegających głównie na obrażaniu administracji i innych użytkowników, i już można się chwalić z bycia noobem. edytuj Podstawowe cechy nooba Wiek – Są to w większości osoby bardzo młode, ale zdarzają się pełnoletnie nooby. Narodowość – Naukowcy z Brazylii wskazują, że 99% noobów to Polacy, ale Polacy zaś mówią, że 99% noobów to Brazylijczycy, więc nie da się powiedzieć. Wyzwiska – Zależą od poziomu tzw. levela: Masz wyższy poziom od niego – „na pewno masz bota, speedhacka, multi-clienta i 300 innych cheatów – jesteś noobem!” Masz niższy poziom od niego – „nie umiesz grać – jesteś noobem!” Masz taki sam level jak on – „przedrzeźniasz mnie – jesteś noobem!” Nauka – Dla nooba jest to niepotrzebny bajer. Zamiast przeczytać FAQ, Poradnik itp. spamuje forum, a jak admin każe mu sprawidzić w Poradniku, wyzywa go od nooba z wiadomym skutkiem. Język – Noob charakteryzuje się językiem niezrozumiałym dla żadnego gracza. Rozgrywka – Nooby lubią uzyskiwać tzw. „itemy”, nienawidzą zaś przegrywać. Jak przegrają w drużynie, to przeciwników nazywa cziterami, a członków swojej drużyny noobami. edytuj Specyfika w najpopularniejszych grach Każda gra otwiera nowe możliwości dla potencjalnego nooba: edytuj Angels Online Główny artykuł: Angels Online Nie wie, jak zdobyć „Credit hours”; Chce wyjść z Angels Lyceum od razu; Zakłada sklepy jak najbliżej NPC; Zapomina karmić peta i spamuje, jak ten umiera; Na 30 lvl kupuje świnię do jeżdżenia; Ustawia bota na agresywne moby, które po chwili go zabijają; Wybiera jakieś niepopularne i nowe serwery, a potem marudzi, że nikt mu nie chce pomóc. edytuj Age of Conan Główny artykuł: Age of Conan Gdy gra Heraldem zawsze używa sztyletów, najlepiej szarych; Gdy gra Guardianem, lubi założyć light armor, ponieważ jest gorąco; Tworzy gildie na 5 levelu i pyta każdego gdzie jest jego „gildwilidż”; Dziwi się, że nie może ominąć Casildy na plaży; Mówi, że gra instalowała mu się 10 minut (razem z updatem); Chodzi nago tankiem w instancjach; Zakłada „oryginalne” nicki i dziwi się, że tylko on tak się nazywa; Będąc „clothierem” ściąga za siebie 10 mobów i dziwi się, dlaczego nikt go nie „offtanknoł”; Jak ma questy na White Sand Isle, stara się płynąć na nią statkiem Sakumbe; Mówi, że odda 99 Tin za 1 Silvera, ponieważ Tin można klonować; Nie wie, jaką komendą się siada, z tego też powodu co 14 sekund wylogowuje się, aby usiąść; Mówi, że ma 2400 FPS przez czar; Umie przemieścić się z jednego serwera na drugi czarem „Path of Asura”; Na 80 poziomie odkrywa, że można kupić konia. edytuj Age of Empires III Główny artykuł: Age of Empires III Nie dobudowuje żadnych nowych osadników; Tworzy kawalerie na pikinierów; Buduje działa na kirasjerów; Uważa, że harcownicy są najlepsi na falkonety; Używa wieśniaków do obrony; Uważa fabrykę za zbędną, w związku z czym wyrzuca ją z talii; Woli stracić fort niż wykupić odkrywcę; Stara się nie używać ulepszeń; Atakuje przeciwnika minutemanami, po czym dziwi się, że zanim dojdą do wroga nie mają już połowy HP, a następnie łatwo giną. edytuj Age of Mythology Główny artykuł: Age of Mythology Stara się zaatakować wroga z powietrza bezbronnym pegazem; Podczas obrony zrzuca meteory na swoją bazę, armię i kilku atakujących ją piechurów przeciwnika; Usiłuje modlić się do egipskiej, nordyckiej albo atlantydzkiej świątyni; Rzuca się jednostkami mitycznymi na herosów wroga; 85% jego obrony skupia się na 4 wieżyczkach i ew. wartownikach (sentinelach); Gdy gra Nordami, nic nie buduje, bo w panelu wieśniaka nie widzi opcji budowy; Poluje na ptaki; Buduje targowisko kilka metrów od osady; Kawalerię kieruje do ataku tylko na hoplitów i innych włóczników; Płynie na bitwę morską transportowcami, bo myśli, że da się zrobić abordaż. edytuj AirRivals Główny artykuł: AirRivals Na 30 lvl nie wie jak zrobić menta, choć w pomocy po lewej cały czas to się wyświetla; Nie umie zrobić sklepu; Nie rozumie jak pisać kolorami nawet po dokłądnym wytłumaczeniu; Po wbiciu 40 lvl pyta się gdzie kupić Osłonę Pancerną; W misji z antyczną strzałą nie wie jak połączyć Antyczną Strzałę z Antycznym Tytanem; Nie umie ulepszać ani minerałami, ani kartami; Myśli, że jak ktoś gra A-Gearem i jest szybszy od niego to jest cheaterem; Najczęściej klikany u niego przycisk to Item Shop. edytuj Aliens vs. Predator Główny artykuł: Aliens vs. Predator Grając Predatorem, zawala całą mapę minami (A przynajmniej usiłuje); Usiłuje nacelować z Plasma Castera w Obcego w trybie podczerwieni; Tak samo jak w trybie przeznaczonym na polowanie na Obcego, stara się nacelować Marine; Zapomina włączyć kamuflaż; Nie wie, że właśnie znalazł Smartguna; Tak samo jak nie wie, że smartgun automatycznie namierza wroga; Kiedy już się dowie, to łazi po całej mapie szukając Smartguna, którego traci w niecałą minutę po znalezieniu; Stara się zrobić Trophy Kill po light attacku; Spamuje atakiem ogonem siedząc na suficie; Strzela sobie z granatnika pod nogi; Bardziej ambitni próbują tym sposobem robić „Rocket Jumpy”; Na TDM zabija swoich, jak mu coś zabiorą; Śpiewa często przez mikrofon wkurzając niemiłosiernie innych graczy; Bawi się w snajpera w piramidzie; Często jest zmiażdżony w piramidzie; Na pladze ginie jako pierwszy; Na pladze często ucieka od grupy, przez to zawsze pada ofiarą; Na pladze jeśli zaczyna być obcym zazwyczaj nie umie dostać się do Marines; Maksymalna ranga takiego osobnika to 5; Myśli, że skiny dają mu jakieś super-moce; Na dominacji broni usilnie jednego punktu. W dodatku w pojedynkę; Myśli, że skoro przeszedł Single Player to będzie mistrzem na serwerach i nikt mu nie podskoczy; Nie wie, że woda demaskuje Predatora; Czasem zdarza się, że ma „-8” fragów; Zawsze jest główną ofiarą „prześladowań”; Zaś sam nigdy nie jest w stanie ubić prześladowcy, bo nie wie, że czaszka symbolizuje takowego; Wali z granatnika w bezpośrednim starciu; Wszędzie znajdzie sposób by spaść i zginąć; Na Pred Hunt nigdy nie jest Predatorem, bo nie umie go znaleźć i zabić, chyba, że tak mu wylosują, a kiedy już nim jest, boi się wyjść z ukrycia; Dogaduje każdemu, kogo zabije; Nie umie używać włóczni; Rozgrywkę Singleplayer przeszedł na poziomie Easy, bo Normal jest za ciężki; Daje się zabić z pistoletu; Kiedy zostaje powalony, wyzywa gracza od cheatera i nooba, bo on nie potrafi tak wywracać; Nigdy nie wali z kolby Marinem; Nie wie, że to nie Counter-Strike i próbuje strzelać przez ściany; Nigdy nie współgra z grupą; Fartem mu się udaje robić TK/SK; Shotgunem strzela do przeciwnika oddalonego o całą mapę. edytuj Alien Swarm Główny artykuł: Alien Swarm Będąc technikiem, szarżuje i odłącza się od drużyny tylko po to, aby zginąć podczas pierwszego natarcia wroga; Gra technikiem tylko dlatego, że jak zginie to runda się zrestartuje i nie będzie musiał czekać na jej zakończenie; Każdego kto zagłosuje, żeby go wywalić wyzywa od frajerów i noobów; Zawsze głosuje na to, by wybrać siebie na lidera serwera; Nigdy nie rzuca apteczek ani amunicji; Na pierwszym poziomie doświadczenia, wbija na serwer z najwyższym poziomem trudności; Postacie i bronie wybiera po obrazkach, a nie po statystykach; Nigdy nikogo nie osłania, tylko zajmuje się sobą, nawet jeśli technik jest otoczony; Kiedy alieni prawie rozwalili drzwi, podchodzi do nich jak najbliżej i dziwi się, że zginął kiedy te na niego spadły; Nigdy nie wali z kolby, ani nie robi przewrotów; Zmienia magazynek po oddaniu dwóch strzałów, co skutkuje utratą resztki amunicji z magazynka; Działo automatyczne rozstawia w miejscu gdzie jest najmniej potrzebne; Nigdy nie składa z powrotem działa, tylko zostawia tam gdzie rozstawił; Spawa drzwi, do których i tak za chwilę będzie musiał wejść wraz z drużyną; Marnuje apteczki na martwego członka drużyny, bo myśli, że się podniesie; Podczas korzystania z miotacza ognia, wpierw podpala towarzyszy, a dopiero później wrogów. edytuj All Points Bulletin Główny artykuł: All Points Bulletin Jako Enforcer zabija lub aresztuje dla jaj cywili; Niezależnie od frakcji, po zdobyciu auta (nawet własnego) obiera sobie za życiowy cel rozjechanie każdego cywila i nieobchodzenie się z misjami, forsą, prestiżem itp.; Zdaje się nie widzieć informacji, że nie osiągnął wystarczającego poziomu by odblokować daną rzecz; Nie obchodzą go misje. Nawet gdy jakieś wypełnia; Nie wie o tym, że w Social District celowo zlikwidowano bronie, przez co narzeka; Nie wie jak ustawić symbol, ciuchy, bronie, muzykę, kupić auto, rzeczy itp.; Po ogarnięciu zmiany ciuchów, dodaje do swojej bluzy motywy JP, Firma itp.; Nie wie jak rzucać granatami; Myśli, że do łodzi w Waterfront District da się wsiąść; Nie dociera do niego, że dany zleceniodawca nie jest w jego frakcji lub jeszcze nie jest odblokowany; Nie wie, że w APB są e-maile; Nie rozumie, że nie da się zabijać kogo się tylko chce, nie będąc na misji lub nie mając 5 prestiżu; W misjach typu „Przechwyć i Dostarcz”, nie wie, gdzie jest rzecz do przechwycenia i punkt dostarczania pomimo wielkiej litery na środku ekranu; W misjach typu „Zdobądź Punkt”, nie potrafi obronić punktu nawet, gdy przeciwnik nie wygra; O ile nie grał wcześniej w GTA, to nie wie, że gdy silnik auta się pali, to samochód za chwilę wybuchnie; Nie potrafi ogarnąć tego, że jego towarzysze w grupie i podczas misji mają zielone imiona nad głową, a przeciwnicy czerwone, przez co zabija swoich; Za życiowy cel ma zdobycie wyrzutni rakiet OSMAW; Wyzywa lepsze grupy i klany. edytuj Assassin's Creed Główny artykuł: Assassin's Creed Ciągle skacze do wody; Zabija cywili; Nie umie korzystać z kontry; Zamiast wbiec po ścianie, używa drabiny; Nie umie się chować; Nie umie wykonać skoku wiary. edytuj Assassin's Creed Brotherhood Główny artykuł: Assassin's Creed Brotherhood Singleplayer: Jego synchronizacja wynosi w końcówce 10%; Zabija posłańców Borgii; Skacze ze szczytu Castel Sant Angelo bez spadochronu; Nie umie znaleźć zbroi Brutusa; Daje uciec Kapitanom Borgiów; Nie kupuje map ze skarbem; Nie umie synchronizować punktów widokowych; Multiplayer: Gra kurtyzaną lub Czerwoną Damą, bo są sexy; Nie umie uciekać przed wrogiem; Nie korzysta z perków i killstreaków; Nie umie się przebierać; Nie wie, że wrogów można ogłuszać; Myśli, że super sprint to cheat; Zawsze zamyka tabelę wyników. edytuj AssaultCube Główny artykuł: AssaultCube edytuj Armagetron Główny artykuł: Armagetron edytuj Armed Assault Główny artykuł: Armed Assault Po wejściu na tryb gry „Conquer the Island”, która toczy się już godzinę, spamuje, aby zrobić restart, żeby mógł wejść; Robi ataki Banzai z wykorzystaniem tylko 1 pojazdu; Pyta się, co oznacza błąd: „No entry. Model special.”; Wbiega do miasta z M107 w rękach; Po rozpoczęciu misji zabiera śmigłowiec, by chwilę po starcie rozbić się o hangar lub o startujący obok śmigłowiec zabijając przy tym całą załogę; Głosuje tylko i wyłącznie na „Airfield”; Usilnie próbuje wejść na serwer z włączonym antycheatem, mając niepodpisane addony; Zadaje pytania w stylu: „dlaczemu tu nie ma widoku TPP i celownika na środku ekranu?”; Atakując czołg helikopterem (np. Mi-17) niemal zawsze nie trafia go ani jedną rakietą, a na końcu rozbija się 150m za czołgiem, gdyż nie potrafi już wyciągnąć maszyny. edytuj Battlefield 2 Główny artykuł: Battlefield 2 edytuj Battlefield 2142 Główny artykuł: Battlefield 2142 Szarżuje na walkera z pistoletem lub nożem; Spamuje granatami EMP w każdy pojazd lub śmigła jaki przyuważy i zaciesza; Szturmuje działko automatyczne od frontu; Ustawia się idealnie pod Tytanem i odpala pody z APCka; Spamuje granatami przez pole siłowe; Bierze snajpera i ustawia nad sobą dronę; Używa rakietek na dystansie poniżej 20m, po czym oskarża ludzi o czitowanie bo nikogo nie może zabić; Atakując czołg gunshipem, wywala cały magazynek rakiet w tarcze i wyłapuje z działa; Uprawia statspadding; Skacze z dużej wysokości, nie wiedząc, jak otworzyć spadochron; Zakleja flagi RDXami i minuje za pomocą APM; Sądzi, że granat dymny ułatwi mu przebicie się przez otwartą przestrzeń; Stawia Znacznik Dowódcy Drużyny w miejscach, gdzie nie działają i nie reaguje na prośby o zmianę jego lokalizacji; Tworzy drużynę i zamyka ją, nie zapraszając nikogo; Prowadząc czołg KPA „Nekomata MBT” wjeżdża na wodę myśląc, że to amfibia; Chowa się za wybuchowymi beczkami/skrzyniami. edytuj Battlefield Bad Company 2 Główny artykuł: Battlefield Bad Company 2 edytuj Battlefield 3 Próbuje rozwalić Myśliwcem wieże na Granicy Kaspijskiej W trybie Szturmu jako atakujący kampi na swoim respawnie Jako Szturmowiec nie rzuca apteczek ani nie reanimuje sojuszników Próbuje strzelać z moździerza będąc w budynku Za każdym razem gdy dostanie w łeb od snajpera wyzywa go od ,,n00bów,, po czym zmienia klasę na właśnie snajpera i robi to samo (tyle że mu to nie wychodzi) Na forach poświęconych Bf 3 mówi że CoD MW3 jest lepszy Rzuca się na przeciwnika z dwoma nabojami w magazynku Używa rakietnicy w pomieszczeniach Zawsze używa USAS/SAIGA z nabojami wybuchajacymi edytuj Battlefield Heroes Główny artykuł: Battlefield Heroes edytuj Bitwa o Śródziemie 2 Główny artykuł: Bitwa o Śródziemie 2 edytuj Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Główny artykuł: Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Próbuje strzelać ogniem ciągłym z M16; Szarżuje na wroga ze snajperką; Nie umie strzelać przez ściany-jeśli zostanie zabity przez ścianę wyzywa wrogów od cheaterów; Przeładowuje M60 podczas strzelaniny; Doczepia tłumik do najgłośniejszych broni; W meczu SAS vs. Specnaz szuka snajperów z Ghillie Suitem w trawie; Nie umie celować przez przyrządy celownicze i dziwi się dlaczego nie trafia; Jak ma M249 SAW to wychodzi dumnie na pole bitwy i myśli, że duża broń to szpan i dziwi się, jak zostanie zabity z noża; Kiedy ma Ghillie Suit to myśli, że jest niewidzialny w trawie. Nie umie tworzyć własnych klas i zawsze lata na którejś z podstawowych,co za tym idzie nie może używać lepszych broni Kiedy zabije wroga który ma męczennika,to nie ucieka tylko stoi i chce odrzucić granat który wybucha mu w ręce edytuj Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Główny artykuł: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Rzuca najpierw granaty błyskowe lub ogłuszające, później zwykły granat, wystrzeliwuje pociski z granatnika, a na końcu strzela z broni; Jeśli używa klasy Knifera, biega chaotycznie po całej mapie; Jeśli ktoś odpali przy nim Atomówkę Taktyczną, wyzywa owego gracza od cheaterów i camperów; Gdy jest hostem, a na serwerze są lagi, wykorzystuje to by wbić Killstreak; Gdy go ktoś zaprosi do gry/drużyny i nie może zaakceptować zaproszenia, spamuje fora o grze; Strzela z granatnika do przeciwnika stojącego 2 metry od niego; Zastanawia się, czemu nie jest dostępna luneta ACOG do strzelby; Wchodzi na strony typu „Tu jest keylogger” i później się dziwi, że nie może wejść na Steama. Gdy wbije Strzelca Smigłowca lub AC130 przestaje grać, bo myśli, że jest najlepszym graczem na świecie, i że za łatwa ta gra; Tak samo sie zachowuje jak zdobędzie Atomówkę Taktyczną, której zapomina użyć przed końcem gry; Na forach o owej grze zakłada multum tematów, w których prosi o identyfikatory graczy, którzy hostują hackowane serwery; Ściąga wszystkie hacki, o których tylko słyszał, a potem dziwi się czemu jego konto dostało bana; Uważa, że perk Ostatni Bastion jest najmocniejszy w całej grze; Twierdzi że Intervention jest noobskie, bo nie jest bronią półautomatyczną; Gra tylko na tych trybach gry, na których najtrudniej znaleźć połączenie; Widząc swojego członka drużyny leżącego w Ostatnim Bastionie/Finałowym Bastionie, podbiega do niego, by spróbować go uleczyć; Oburza się faktem, że nie może nikogo zabić z BSP; Rzuca w górę granaty błyskowe, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się wywołać impuls EMP; Usiłuje zabijać wrogów Stingerem; Bardzo bulwersuje się faktem, że jego Predator spada; Próbuje kierować pojazdami. Walczy tylko G18 Akimbo edytuj Call of Duty: World At War Główny artykuł: Call of Duty: World At War Próbuje uruchomić tryb Nazi Zombies w multiplayerze; Zawsze szuka czołgów, nawet na mapie Dome; Na serwerach typu Fast Rank-up nigdy nie zmienia stron; Mówi że pepesza jest noobska bo ma za mały magazynek; Zawsze można go poznać po nicku; Lata dookoła i leczy każdego leżącego na ziemi; Na S&D zawsze kampi przy wybranym, jednym celu...; Daje się zjechać pojedynczym C4 podstawionym praktycznie pod jego nogami; edytuj Call of Duty 2 Główny artykuł: Call of Duty 2 Chodzi z pistoletem, bo nie wie że istnieje klawisz zmiany broni; Usiłuje zastrzelić gracza z jego teamu, za to, że nie odpowiada na komendę „Stój”; Wydaje adminowi rozkazy; Campi w domu siedząc z granatem; Zastanawia się czym się różni Niemiec od Amerykanina; Gdy spodoba mu się jakaś mapka, tworzy serwer tylko z tą mapką; Celuje ze snajperki przez lunetę do gracza naprzeciwko niego; Próbuje rozwalić granatem zamknięte drzwi; Walczy wręcz granatem; edytuj Call of Juarez Główny artykuł: Call of Juarez Próbuje załadować 20 naboi do snajperki/strzelby; Zastanawia się, jak się biega sprintem; Jak już powciska wszystkie przyciski na klawiaturze i się tego dowie, próbuje wyjąć broń podczas sprintu; Strzela z obrzyna do wroga, który stoi na drugim końcu mapy; Zastanawia się, do czego służą drabiny; Próbuje zabić wroga ze strzelbą kopniakiem; Kampi ze snajperką w okopie na tyłach bazy swojej drużyny; Zasłania ogień snajperom z własnej drużyny, a gdy ci ich zabiją, pluje się, że chciał chronić przed ogniem; Będąc szeryfem, dziwi się, dlaczego nie może podnieść złota; Myśli, że go nie słychać, gdy tupocze piętro niżej w banku; Wyrzuca dynamit przez okno tak, że ten przyczepia się do otworu w oknie; Grając jako górnik zwykle zabija dynamitem przeciwnika, siebie i kolegów z drużyny którzy stali obok; Strzela dla zabawy w członków drużyny, gdy jest włączony TeamKill; Na serwerze z Auto-Adminem pyta się, kto jest Adminem; Dobiera postać ze względu na wygląd; Widząc upadający obok dynamit, rzuca się w bohaterskim akcie na niego, aby ocalić swoich towarzyszy przed niechybną śmiercią; Potrafi dostać 10 headshotów pod rząd, w tym samym miejscu, od tego samego snipera; Uwielbia brać Snipera i wychodzić poza dopuszczalny teren mapy by ściągać przeciwników z „ukrycia”; Uważa, że dynamit to najlepsze rozwiązanie, jeśli chodzi o zabijanie wrogów, nawet kosztem własnej drużyny; Podnosi i upuszcza w kółko worek ze złotem, by zdenerwować słuchowo przeciwników; Zakłada klan o porąbanej nazwie i zaprasza do niego tylko pr0; Usuwa krzaki i dym, a gdy jakiś gracz spyta go dlaczego na jego screenie nie ma zarośli, mówi ze ma spaloną karte graficzną; Dostaje headshota od snajpera który stoi na drugim końcu mapy; Wychodzi z innymi graczami na outmapa, a gdy admin spyta, dlaczego to zrobił, mówi, że inni też tak robią; Gracza który ma małą ilość HP, próbuje zabić „unscopem”. edytuj Civilization IV Główny artykuł: Civilization IV edytuj Counter-Strike Główny artykuł: Counter-Strike edytuj Counter-Strike 2D Główny artykuł: Counter-Strike 2D Uważa że CS2D to mod do Tjibji; Czasem zdarzy się nawet osobnik, który pyta się, jak zmienić kamerę w grze; Gdy gra w standardowym trybie z włączonym Fog of War, pyta się innych, czy też nie mogą zobaczyć reszty mapy; Nie umie grać w trybie Construction; Próbuje kupować broń w trybie Zombie jednocześnie grając po stronie zombiaków i zastanawia się, dlaczego się nie da; A jeśli gra po stronie ludzi i zostaje zainfekowany, to pyta się, czemu zrespawnił się jako zombi; Na czacie obwieszcza wszystkim, że dlatego pobrał tę grę, bo mu jeden sześć sie podobau; Nie słucha rozkazów jako więzień w trybie Jail; Grając CTF nigdy, ale to nigdy nie próbuje przejąć flagi wrogów, albo odzyskać swojej; Twierdzi, że deathmatch jest najbardziej zajebistym trybem gry; Próbuje skakać (chociaż się nie da); Nie gra zespołowo i ostrzeliwuje swoich; Nie wie, że aby zabić wroga jednym strzałem z AWP trzeba podwójnie przyzoomować (on wje lepjei, bo grau już kiedyś w ce esa, tylko akurat nie tego); Na serwerze z Fog of War będzie strzelał całą serią "w mgłę" w nadziei, że kogoś trafi; ...A jeśli ktoś zabije go właśnie w sposób opisany powyżej, ten od razu wyzywa od noobów i cziteruf (znane: no niby zkont wjedziaueś rze tam jesdem?!?1!); W starciu z botami na najniższym poziomie trudności nie ma szans; Nigdy nie kontroluje pozycji celownika. edytuj Company of Heroes Główny artykuł: Company of Heroes Bierze kompanię pancerną, by ostrzelać bazę sojusznika; Na mapie „Dolina rzeki Vire” wysadza od razu oba mosty, a środek fortyfikuje; Gdy pozna moc ładunków wybuchowych podkłada je dosłownie wszędzie; Próbuje zrzucić spadochroniarzy w środek rzeki; Rozkazuje niemieckim Pionierom atakować Rangersów; Od początku gry tworzy tylko jeden rodzaj jednostki i chomikuje ich w bazie; Spamuje znacznikami ,udając ,że to nie on; Na serwerach 3v3 albo 4v4 w momencie kiedy jego drużyna wygrywa blokuje mosty ,niszczy, sprowadza ostrzał, podjeżdża goliatami i wysadza je pod budynkami, czołgami, koło oddziałów sojuszniczej piechoty; Stara się rashować snajperami; Bunkruje się w bazie; Jeśli gra Brytyjczykami to buduje stanowiska moździerzy kierując ich ostrzał na bazę sojusznika; Gdy sojusznik szturmuje piechotą panzerwaffe pozycje wroga to on puszcza w to miejsce V1. edytuj C&C Główny artykuł: C&C Generals: Często gra „GLA”, bo nie potrzebują oni prądu do superbroni Zastanawia się, jak zbudować elektrownię GLA; Jego ulubionym przywódcą jest ten z ulepszonym ukryciem; Często nie wnosi fortyfikacji bazy; Grając GLA gromadzi w powietrzu około 20 bombtracków obok własnego sztabu. Po przypadkowej detonacji dochodzi do masowych lagów; Masakruje każde napotkane auto; Myśli że wybuch bombtrucka w pobliżu jego jednostek automatycznie je upradguje; Gra chińskim generałem, specjalizującym się w broni nuklearnej i gdy jakiś przeciwnik wkradnie mu się do bazy, do obrony wysyła MiG-i uzbrojone w taktyczną broń jądrową; We frakcji GLA myli zrzut wąglika z naprawą; Na samym początku rozgrywki sprzedaje sztab i dziwi się że cały czas przegrywa; We frakcji GLA wali zagłuszacz GPS na wrogie jednostki, myśląc, że to je osłabi. C&C Tiberium Wars i Kane's Wrath: Buduje ciężką piechotę GDI lub Scrinów i skacze nią, zamiast chodzić; Atakuje pustymi Hammerheadami i APC. W cięższych przypadkach spamuje Reckonerami, ale zapomina uzupełnić je piechotą; Szybko przechodzi na najwyższy poziom techniki, buduje superbroń, wysyła do przeciwnika wiadomość żeby chwilę poczekał, po czym przestaje się interesować grą na czas 7 minut ładowania superbroni; Grająć ZOCOMem buduje mnóstwo Harvesterów i próbuje nimi atakować, ponieważ mają wyrzutnie rakiet; Zaczyna grę od budowy 6 motorków, po czym wjeżdża do bazy przeciwnika i stara się zniszczyć jego harvestery. Jeśli dojdzie do odparcia takiego rusha, wychodzi z gry; Rozwala miny, które jego wróg zostawił gdzieś z dala od jego bazy, rozdeptując je Wolverinem; Buduje Avatary, ulepsza je o niewidzialność i dokonuje nimi zwiadu. Kiedy zauważy go patrol Orek, wychodzi z gry; Niszczy budynki cywilne lub obsadza je Inżynierami; Nie buduje dodatkowych harvesterów, a jeśli jednak się na to zdecyduje robi ich 50 i zapomina o armii; Grając Scrinami używa Buzzerów przeciwko czołgom; Nie wie, co to EMP; Ulepsza podstawową piechotę GDI i próbuje nią niszczyć czołgi. Gdy mu się to nie uda, stawia bunkry przed wyjściem z wrogiej fabryki; Kiedy jego harvester napotka piechotę, spuszcza tam superbroń; Kiedy gra Nodem, buduje Redeemera i obsadza go podstawową piechotą; Nigdy nie gra ZOCOMem, ponieważ nie mają ulepszeń dla Mamutów; Trzyma jednostki epickie z dala od walki bo boi się, że mu je zniszczą; Kiedy do jego bazy biegnie samotny wrogi inżynier strzela do niego z super broni; Grając Steel Talons szkoli pełno inżynierów bo mają pistolety; Nigdy nie przegrywa, bo zanim przegra odłącza internet; Kiedy ktoś podbiegnie mu inżynierem do placu budowy sprzedaje go, zamiast spakować; Grając Nodem używa pola maskującego na inżynierach w celu dokonania nimi rusha; Red Alert 2/2 Yuri's Revenge: Pakuje do fortecy bojowej 5 piesków i twierdzi, że tak się lepiej rozjeżdza; Na każdej mapie szuka prezydenta, chcąc umieścić go w IFV; Strzela jednym czołgiem pryzmatycznym w drugiego, bo myśli, że w ten sposób zwiększy jego poziom energii; Myśli, że da się zwiększyć możliwości ofensywne wież pryzmatycznych, atakując je czołgami tego typu i na odwrót; Myśli, że szturmowcy Tesli potrafią podładować czołgi tego typu i vice versa; Rozkłada na próbę burzyciela w bazie, najlepiej koło koszar; Usiłuje klonem Jurija przejąc wrogi budynek; Usiłuje prawdziwym Jurijem przejąc neutralne budynki z samolotami i dziwi się, gdy mu się to nie udaje; Strzela superbronią w Kirowy przeciwnika, ewentualnie w swoich; Chronolegionistów teleportuje bezpośrednio z koszar do środka bazy wroga; Na mapie „Paris” próbuje Szturmowcami Tesla naładować Wieże Eiffla, a gdy mu się nie udaje buduje tak dużo Elektrowni Tesla żeby mógł budować niedaleko Wieży Eiffla, stawia tam paręnaście Cewek Tesla i próbuje nimi naładować Wieże; Próbuje wejść szpiegiem do pojazdu; Pyta się, dlaczego nikt nie gra terrorystami. Red Alert 3/Uprising/Upheaval Mod: Chce przejąć MCV inżynierem; Trenuje Tanyę, Natashę lub Yuriko Omega, bo lubi się patrzyć na piersi; Potrafi tylko rushować japońskimi robotami; Uważa zdolności maskujące Miraża za cheat; Posyła Rakietowych Aniołów na piechotę przeciwlotniczą; Wyzywa wszystkich którzy używają Zwiastunów, gdyż sam nie umie się nimi posługiwać; Wysyła Pacyfikatorów i Poborowych na pojazdy lub myśliwce; Nie pomaga sojusznikom, bo uważa, że pokona wszystkich samodzielnie; Superbroń w jego rękach powoduje zwykle duże straty własne i znikome przeciwnika; Gdy już zbuduje jakąś Gigafortecę trzyma ją w bazie, bo boi się żeby mu jej nie zniszczyli; Wysyła Apokalipsy przeciwko Gigafortecom i Zwiastunom; Uważa, że Żniwiarze są niepokonane; Gdy mu się nudzi skacze Sierpami na piechotę sojusznika; Używa Zrzutu Orbitalnego na swoich jednostkach myśląc ,że to zwiększy ich poziom doświadczenia; Stawia jedną Cewkę Tesli i doładowuje ją kilkunastoma Szturmowcami Tesli; Próbuje wciągać na orbitę swoje jednostki. Renegade: Jego staty najczęściej można określić proporcją 1:25; Kradnie pojazdy; Nigdy nie używa opcji !lock i dziwi się, że inne nooby kradną mu pojazdy; Ciągle używa komendy „Repair Me!”; Gdy zdobędzie najlepszy czołg GDI , wchodzi nim na środek bazy i myśli, że nikt nie da mu rady. edytuj Crysis Główny artykuł: Crysis Przez pierwsze pół godziny pyta, gdzie można kupić broń; Przez następne pół godziny zbiera punkty na ciężkie uzbrojenie typu minigun. Po zdobyciu tegoż wychodzi dumnie na pole bitwy i ginie uderzony z pięści przez innego gracza; Gdy zdobędzie trochę punktów i zbuduje sobie jakiś pojazd, traci go po 10 sekundach rozbijając go o skałę/górę/wodę itd.; Myśli, że Amerykanie mają lepszy nanokombinezon; Wali z broni nuklearnej do pojedynczego gracza tłumacząc, że ten chciał go uderzyć z pięści; Nie wie jak zmienić/dodać celownik w danej broni; Jak włączy tryb maskowania, i jak ktoś przed nim stoi, to myśli że przeciwnik będzie się darł, i strzelał dookoła, nie trafiając go; Jak gra w drużynie Amerykańskiej, wyzywa przeciwników od Koreańców; Na mapie, w której nie ma fabryk maszyn latających, w fabryce czołgów kupuje pojazd przeciwlotniczy; Po wyskoczeniu z helikoptera pyta się jak otworzyć spadochron; Rzuca się z pięściami na czołg; Jego ulubiona taktyka walki to C4 pod nogi i samobój; Kampi w swojej bazie; Potrafi wpaść pod koła własnego samochodu; Pyta się czemu nie może ściąć drzewa serią z karabinu; Kupuje C4 i wczuwa się w kamikadze biegnąc na wrogi czołg; Gdy uda mu się zdobyć broń masowego rażenia, nie wie co z nią zrobić i wyrzuca ją; Myśli, że jak ma maskowanie, jest całkowicie niewidzialny; Gdy wróg oblega fabrykę prototypów, on bierze hammera i jedzie do ognisk energii; Gdy zdobędzie karabin Gaussa tak się jara, że marnuje całą energie i ginie od 1 trafienia pistoletem; Jak się nagra w Halo to biega z granatem nanozakłócającym myśląc że to granat plazmowy i sam w chodzi w strefę rażenia; Jak widzi wieżyczki strzelające do niego, pyta się jak do nich wsiąść, bo też chce sobie postrzelać; Gdy zobaczy czołg grawitacyjny zniszczony w 80%, zamiast naprawić go palnikiem, czeka aż kierowca wyjdzie go kupić i wtedy sam wsiada; Gdy jego USA nie ma technologii, a Korea ma połowę, wyzywa przeciwników; Podkrada się do wieżyczki i jak mu się uda do niej dostać nawala ją z pięści; Jak mu się znudzi po 10 ciosach ginie od granatu; Zakłada „klamry” na ulicy, a miny w budynkach; Gdy nie znajdzie nic prócz dżipa, biegnie całą drogę z buta do fabryki pojazdów, gdy tam dotrze zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma za mało punktów na cokolwiek i wychodzi z serwera; Zakłada celownik Przeziernikowy i laser jednocześnie na karabinu Gaussa; Kupuje taktyka, bo chce poszpanować; Jak ktoś odrodzi się w bunkrze lub odmrozi po ataku MOPO, wyzywa go; Jak jest adminem na serverze to wyrzuca wszystkich póki nie będzie miał Generała i najlepszej broni; Expi skanem we wrogiej bazie; Strzela z TAK-a w budynkach; Nie umie się odmrozić po ataku MOPO; Najlepiej mu wychodzi kamikaze helikopterem; Robi czołowe zderzenie dżipem z wrogim czołgiem; Dziwi się czemu nie można trzymać 2 karabinów; Kupuje amunicje zapalającą, ale jej nie używa, bo nie umie; Próbuje naprawić palnikiem sztab; Stara się wskoczyć na jakieś wzniesienie i dopiero po 40-stu minutach zdaje sobie sprawę że po drugiej stronie są schody lub ścieżka prowadząca prosto na górę; edytuj Dark orbit Główny artykuł: Darkorbit Zaczyna czat od pytania jak się strzela; Kradnie wszystkim surowce i później się dziwi, że mu poważanie spada; Zaśmieca czat błaganiami o przyjęcie do klanu; Kupuje drony i nie ma co na nie włożyć; Wali Phoenixem devo i sie wścieka że nikt mu nie pomaga; Zbiera na Streunterach kasę na Goliatha; Wraca z 2 gali żeby sprzedać 100 endurium; Kradnie wszystkim alieny; Pisze na czacie ile dał na jakiej aukcji i prosi, żeby go nie przelicytowywać; Leci feniksem na spaceballa i wścieka się, że go rozwalają; Kradnie Goliathom z własnej firmy skrzynki po Streunerach; Gdy ma mało HP ucieka przed Streunerami, kubikami, mackami i Krystallonami; Zbiera skrzynki Cargo gdy ma misję na surowce; Będąc feniksem bierze moduł maskujący, podkrada się do streunerów i otwiera ogień; Gdy ma 30k uridium kupuje lenova, drona i 10k wysysarki; Podsadza miny pod alienów; Kupuje do Vegi 40 laserów LF1; Próbuje wsadzić speeda do drona; Dziwi się dlaczego podczas misji na surowce nie zalicza mu kamieni ze skrzynek po alienach; Nie wylatuje za mapę x-1, bo nie umie skoczyć przez portal; Zakłada klan po czym przyjmuje wszystkich i daje im wszystkie uprawnienia. Skutkuje to straceniem przez nooba całej kasy w klanie i wojnami z klanami z top 100; Nabiera się na rzekome malowanie statków; Nie potrafi zrobić Golcem FE streunerów w alfie; Szuka grupy na Streunery na x-1; Bije Streunery i inne słabsze alieny z białki; Licytuje pierwsze 6 Irysów za kredyty, ostatnie 2 kupuje za uridium; Jak skończą mu się rakiety to lata po mapie i zbiera skrzynki aż znajdzie jakieś; Wali z najlepszych rakiet w Streunery; Jeśli spotka gracza który wczoraj miał Phoenixa, a dziś ma Nostromo z dobrym EQ to wyzywa go; Próbuje załadować do wyrzutni HellStorm zwykłe rakiety; Kupuje rakiety HellStorm i próbuje odpalić je bez wyrzutni; Lata Goliathem po wszystkich mapach i myśli, że nikt mu nie podskoczy; Myśli, że jak kupi drona to będzie miał dwa statki, albo, że będzie mu strzelał bez wsadzania broni; Robi questy po kolei jak leci; Kupuje moduł maskujący i leci na mapy wroga; Zakłada klan i wypowiada wojnę klanów wszystkim innym klanom jakie znajdzie; Naprawia statek za uridium zamiast kupić nowy. edytuj Day of Defeat: Source Główny artykuł: Day of Defeat Na serverach z Warcraftem nie dociera do niego, że Orc to zabugowana rasa, przez którą jest nieśmiertelny i powinien ją zmienić; Blokuje ciasne przejścia; Zawsze na początku wybiera Rocketmana po czym pyta się jak z niego strzelać, a gdy już do tego dojdzie to mówi, że to najgorsza klasa; Rozłożony z CKM-em nie potrafi zabić gościa który wskoczy mu pod lufę; Ginie trzy razy pod rząd zabity przez tego samego Snajpera/Operatora CKM-u; Używa CKM-a na planszach typu flash. edytuj Dead Space 2 Główny artykuł: Dead Space 2 Uważa że piła plazmowa nie nadaje się do walki; Jak gra Marine to wnerwia się, że nekromorfów jest dużo i zawsze wyskakują za plecami; Nie wie jak się strzela. edytuj Descent 3 Główny artykuł: Descent 3 Strzela do swojego odbicia w lustrze; Bierze strzały przeciwników za bonusy; Używa rakiet będąc przy ścianie; Wlatuje we własne miny; Gdy ktoś go zaatakuje strzela wszędzie tylko nie w przeciwnika; Korzysta tylko z lasera, bo ma ładny niebieski kolorek; Myli swój team z team'em przeciwnika; Próbuje strzelać nie mając energii; Wlatuje w pola siłowe, bo fajnie się od nich odbija; Cały czas wlatuje w zderzak. edytuj Deus Ex Główny artykuł: Deus Ex Jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć jest dewastowanie nożem; Jeżeli mimo wysiłków nie potrafi nikogo zabić, wyzywa wszystkich od lam i kodziarzy, po czym odłącza się z serwera; Flooduje czaty nieistniejącymi, zawirusowanymi lub bezsensownymi linkami; Wierzy, że komenda wywołująca krytyczny błąd gry da mu nieśmiertelność i wszystkie bronie. edytuj Devil May Cry 4 Główny artykuł: Devil May Cry 4 Próbuje używać Ręki Diabła grając Dantem i dziwi się, czemu coś jest nie tak; Wmawia wszystkim na forach o grach, że Nero to syn Dantego; Nazywa Zbawcę „Spardą”, bo słyszał, że korzysta on z mocy legendarnego rycerza o takim imieniu; Jeśli to połączenie nooba i pokemona, to lubi Nero za jego młodzieńczą miłość do Kyrie; Dziwi się, czemu ma celownik automatyczny, gdy strzela; Cały czas strzela, okazjonalnie podchodzi i robi coś silniejszego z bliska; Nie kupuje skilli, bo nie rozumie, na czym polegają. edytuj Diablo II Główny artykuł: Diablo II edytuj Doom Główny artykuł: Doom edytuj Earth's Special Forces (ESF) Główny artykuł: Earth's Special Forces (ESF) Uwielbia stać w jednym miejscu i rzucać KI Blastami w przeciwnika; Zamiast walczyć na pięści woli użyć kamehameh lub sprit bomb; Jak widzi dwóch walczących graczy którzy grają tak zwanego duela to zamiast siedzieć spokojnie, wchodzi i nawala ich z kamehamy; Jak ktoś wygrywa z nim ciągle z użyciem tylko basic melle zaczyna go wyzywać; Nie wiem, co to „space”; Lata chaotycznie po mapie. edytuj Endless Online Główny artykuł: Endless Online Zabija macki na octo, licząc na dropa; Usiłuje zacząć rozmowę z Wise Manem; Uderza we wszystko co jest dekoracją lub przeszkodą; Szuka wejścia na dragony na lvl niższym niż 15; Chwali się dookoła,że sam zabił dragona na lvl niższym niż 15; Błądzi po hellu, bijąc przypadkowo napotkane hell guardiany i dziwi się czemu go cofa na miejsce respa; Usiłuje kupić lore items; Blokuje przejścia lub mosty usiłując nakłonić admina do czegoś za free; Zadaje idiotyczne pytania na Global Chat; Straszy zhakowaniem konta przez starszego brata; Nie wie ile to 1k golda; Dołącza do najlepszych gildii dla szpanu; Zastanawia się, gdzie kupić frost arrows oraz jak założyć dragon wings; Chwali się, że ma GG admina; Chwali się itemami, które nie istnieją w tej grze; Mówi, że admin to jego kolega. edytuj Enemy Territory Główny artykuł: Enemy Territory edytuj Eve Online Główny artykuł: Eve Online edytuj Fallout 3 Główny artykuł: Fallout 3 Strzela do wroga z VATS, gdy ma szansę trafienia 3%; Strzela na nadlatujący granat, by do niego nie doleciał; Myśli, że napromieniowanie znika z czasem; Nosi przy sobie 2-3 bronie; Wszystkie punkty „Special” ładuje w siłę; Nie wie do czego służy Retoryka i ma jej 17 punktów; Ciągle wybiera jednego perka; Mówi, że radrakany są groźne; Zabija dobre postacie i dziwi się czemu traci karmę; Nie wie co to „karma” i myśli, że chodzi o karmę dla psów; Rzuca granatami nie używająć VATS; Strzela miniatomówką do ognistej mrówki, która jest 2 metry od niego; Dziwi się, gdy ma okaleczone nogi i chodzi jak kaleka; Gdy zabija Lucasa Simmsa dziwi się, czemu cała wioska się na niego rzuca; Próbuje zabić wszyskie dzieci w Latarence; Zabija Fawkesa; Myśli że snajperkę w całej grze ma tylko Tenpenny; Bierze Med-x i Odlot, i śmieje się, że jest narkomanem; Myśli, że skoro 1 Med-x daje 25% odp. na obrażenia, to jak wstrzyknie sobie 4 to będzie miał 100% odporności; Specjalnie chodzi na napromieniowane tereny; Gdy znajdzie rozbite UFO i blaster obcych koło Greener Pastures, myśli że odkrył coś, o czym nie wiedział nikt i podnieca się; Śmieje się z kawałów Wadswortha; Zbiera do ekwipunku śmieci typu puszka, a potem dziwi się, że ma za duże obciążenie i nie może biegać; Kradnie co popadnie; Ma umiejętność broni palnej na 10 i dziwi się, że celownik od karabinu snajperskiego tak się trzęsie; Marnuje amunicje od Blastera Obcych; Chcąc szybko dojść do celu używa Q i odchodzi od komputera, a potem dziwi się, że zabiły go muchy mięsne i zablokował się na drzewie. Strzela z grubasa w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach. edytuj Far Cry Główny artykuł: Far Cry Nie umie zmienić broni ani klasy, przez co ciągle biega z P90 i G36; Celując na stojąco ze snajperki dziwi się, że się ona trzęsie; Nie wie, że po ustawieniu detali na wysokie widać błysk broni przeciwników dlatego dziwi się, że ginie nie zdradzając swojej pozycji nawet 1 strzałem; Mimo że wyrzutnia rakiet ma wyłączone ammo na prawie wszystkich serwerach, ciągle próbuje ją brać; Graczy, którzy ogarnęli taktykę sprintowania ze skokiem wyzywa od speedhackerów; Nie wie jak przejąć flagę ani jak ją zdeaktywować po próbie przejęcia jej przez atakujących; Nie wie jak głosować ani jak wywołać głosowanie; Grając na patchu 1.405, jako mechanik używa MP5; Gra z domyślnym nickiem i nie wie, jak go zmienić; Z reguły nie wie, że lornetka zaznacza wrogów; Próbuje przejechać autem przez drewnianą bramę. edytuj F.E.A.R. Combat Główny artykuł: F.E.A.R. Zna tylko jedną mapę; Gdy wejdzie na serwer, gdzie grają na innej, głosuje za zmianą; Gdy na mapie jest Noc, czeka, aż nadejdzie dzień; Nie wie, jak się zmienia nick; Chodzi po mapie z ASP albo RPL, z ASP wali podczas walki w wąskich korytarzach, a z RPL na dystans w otwartych przestrzeniach; Aby unikać strzałów, kuca i skacze jednocześnie, co w efekcie nie daje nic; Myśli, że żółta beczka daje zdrowie i staje na niej; Stojąc na balkoniku z działkiem powtarzalnym, zabija sam siebie; Z wyrzutni rakiet celuje pod swoje nogi; Rzuca minę zbliżeniową, patrzy się na nią kilka minut, a gdy nikt w nią nie wejdzie, wystrzeliwuje w nią cały magazynek ze złości; Ma sensivity na maxa; Strzela w skrzynkę z prądem, bo myśli że wyłączy prąd na całej mapie; Uważa, że G2A2 jest dla noobów; Apteczki używa tylko wtedy, gdy HP wynosi 0; Eksperymentując z atakiem bez broni podczas kopnięcia z wyskoku, mija swój cel, co kończy się serią z penetratora w plecy; Podnieca się, że jego cień robi to samo; Co drugie samobójstwo nooba to spadnięcie z dachu na Ewakuacji; Chodzi po mapie z odbezpieczonym granatem w ręku; Stoi cały czas na skrzynce z amunicją; Strzela Ctrlem; Myśli, że jak przeszedł Single Player na medium to nikt mu nie podskoczy w multiplayer; Detonuje bombę, zanim ją wyrzuci; Co chwilę przeprowadza głosowanie za wyrzuceniem gracza, który ma więcej pingu od niego; Gdy zobaczy jakąś szybę w całości, z chęcią ją rozbija z kopa, przez co zdradza swoją pozycję; Gdy ma mniej niż 25 HP, biegnie do apteczki na ua, mimo że ta jest na respie wroga; Nigdy nie wchodzi na serwer TDM, bo nie rozróżnia wroga od swoich; Podczas gry słucha techno; Gdy widzi ciężarówkę na „Dokach” albo „Składzie”, próbuje do niej wsiąść enterem; Ma takie lagi, że obraca się wokół siebie, co chwila zginając się w górę i w dół wystrzeliwując rakiety we wszystkich kierunkach; Gdy wychodzi z serwa, tłumaczy że jest dla nich za dobry. edytuj FlyFF Online Główny artykuł: Flyff edytuj Frets on Fire Główny artykuł: Frets on Fire edytuj Garry's Mod Główny artykuł: Garry's Mod Przykład Mingebaga Gdy ktoś prosi o zkickowanie go, ten zmienia nick; Jego ulubionym narzędziem jest remover lub duplicator; Laguje serwer spawnując mnóstwo potworów; Strzela bombami atomowymi wokół siebie. edytuj Gears of War Główny artykuł: Gears of War płacze gdy ktoś zabije go z lancera(bo jest taką *^%()% , że nie potrafi zyskać nad nim przewagi). uważa , że activ jest noobowski bo sam nie potrafi go zrobić. edytuj GTA San Andreas MultiPlayer Główny artykuł: GTA San Andreas MultiPlayer Nie wie jak pisać na czacie; Często wypytuje o numery GG, loginy w Skype lub nazwy profili na naszej-klasie; Prawie cały czas przesiaduje koło Sklepu Ammunation w Las Venturas; Nie wie w ogóle, co to jest DB, CK, HB, HK itd. ani że wszystko to jest zabronione; Gdy wydaje mu się, że dobrze gra, zaczyna szukać klanu lub gangu; Zamiast wsiadać do samochodu członka swojej drużyny, kradnie mu wóz; Nie obchodzą go żadne poradniki. Na serwerach RP, na czacie IC pyta sie jak sie grało w minecrafta. Na serwerach ze stałym spawnem sterczy przed nim i zabija ludzi po respie; Kosi wszystkie lampy na drodze; Kiedy jeździ sportowym samochodem, rozbija go na pierwszym zakręcie; Myśli, że ma skilla bo przeszedł San Andreas; Najczęściej ma ksywkę postaci z gry; Kłóci się o tereny na serwerze RP; W zadaniu z wycieczką kradnie busa, po czym jest spawnowany daleko od miejsca wycieczki; Daje nagrodę za zabicie go; Na zabawie w chowanego pyta się czy może być szukającym. Umie grać na net4game i myśli, że ma dobre RP edytuj Guild Wars Główny artykuł: Guild Wars edytuj Halo Główny artykuł: Halo Nie wie, gdzie jest flaga; Gdy już ją znajdzie, potrafi zabić nawet swoich, byle donieść ją do bazy; Robi wszystko by zdobyć rakietnicę; Sądzi, że miecz to zbalansowana broń; Nie trafia nawet do nieruchomego celu ze snajperki; Każdego, kto dostał się na jakąś wysoką półkę nazywa cheaterem; Nie patrzy na radar; Sądzi, że uda mu się przebiec całą mapę Blood Gulch z flagą w rękach pod ostrzałem; Uważa, że granaty tarczowe to hack; Nie wie, dlaczego broń plazmowa dymi; Gdy chce zatrzymać jakiś pojazd, by się dosiąść, staje mu na drodze; Myśli, że będąc w czołgu jest niezniszczalnym; Ma nick Player i biega w zielonym spartanie; Daje się zabić z Plasma Pistola; Daje się zabić z miecza siedząc w Banshee; Sądzi, że dzięki kamuflażowi jest całkowicie niewidzialny; Siada na miejscu pasażera w Warthogu, mimo że działko jest wolne; Próbuje glitchować/trickjumpować; Daje się no-scope-ować; Pyta innych, czemu „Over Shield” się wyczerpuje; Próbuje zrobić desant spadochronowy na wrogą bazę wyskakując z Banshee 50m nad ową bazą; Uważa, że wyrzutnia rakiet jest lepsza od Fuel Rod Guna; Nigdy nie używa apteczki, bo myśli, że pasek tarczy energetycznej to zdrowie; Chodzi z Energy Swordem, gdy zdobył niewidzialność; Potrafi dostać headshota siedząc w czołgu; Kampi z shotguna z bazy do bazy; Nie umie wejść do pojazdu; Tak długo gra na serwerach z włączonym „team fire”, że gdy wchodzi na serwer bez team fire i nie może nikogo zabić, myśli, że jest zbugowany po czym wychodzi; edytuj Half-life 2: Deathmatch Główny artykuł: Half-life 2: Deathmatch Ciągle używa łomu/pałki; Nie korzysta z kul energii; Nie korzysta z Gravity Gun'a; Zabija go przeciwnik z pistoletem; Biega po całej macie i nawala z SMG; Próbuje robić rocket jumpy granatnikiem z SMG; Strzela z kuszy ze zbliżeniem do przeciwnika oddalonego o metr; Spamuje kulami energii, a później dziwi się, że dostał kicka lub bana; Kampi w ciemnym kącie z włączoną latarką; Uważa, że sprint to speedhack; Nie zbiera baterii; Nie wie, jak używać ładowarek; Wyzywa od cheaterów graczy, którzy mają naładowane kombinezony; Pyta się, czy można grać „Alyx”; Myśli, że jak ma skórkę „Overwatch Elite” to jest pro; Nie umie używać taktyki granat+gravity gun; Nie umie zmieniać nicku; Pyta się, gdzie jest biały gravity gun; Uważa, że podwójny strzał z shotguna to cheat. edytuj Hidden & Dangerous 2 Główny artykuł: Hidden & dangerous 2 Noob gra w H&D 2 Nie umie zmienić broni; Nie umie używać apteczek; Nie umie korzystać z lunety snajperskiej; Próbuje przenieść flagę mimo, że jest wbita w ziemię i trzeba ją zająć na miejscu; Biegnie w deathmatchu za graczem w mundurze tej samej strony nie strzelając do niego; Próbuje strzelać z brena na stojąco; Kiedy ma obronić zbiornik paliwa, wysadza go; Kiedy widzi w swoim teamie VIP-a mającego inny mundur niż reszta – strzela; Campuje ze snajperką w budynku; Próbuje zniszczyć generator prądu pistoletem; Wali z bazooki w pojedynczego piechura oddalonego o 600 metrów; Czołga się przez całą mapę licząc, że dojdzie do drugiego końca zanim upłynie czas lub zanim zginie; Używa bazooki jako miotacza ognia; Zakłada 5 klanów na miesiąc; Wchodzi do aut mając nadzieję, że kogoś rozjedzie; Rzuca sobie granaty pod nogi; Rozwala puste pojazdy; Spamuje na czacie; Próbuje podnieść MG 42; edytuj Jedi Knight III: Jedi Academy Główny artykuł: Jedi Knight III: Jedi Academy Nie umie zmienić trybu ataku broni; Używa mnóstwa bugów, po czym pisze, że ich nie używa; Ma dziwny, powykręcany nick; Jeżeli noob dostanie bana, resetuje łącze neostrady, i buguje dalej; Próbuje zabić jednego z 2 duelujących się graczy; Na mapie duel1 staje na lampie i myśli, że jak będzie machał dualami cały czas to wygra; Używa kata i myśli że jest silny jak ktoś od tego zginie; Zazwyczaj walczy dualami trzymając atak i biegając w kółko; Wyzywa innych graczów od noobów, a szczególnie tych którzy go zabiją. edytuj Kohan: Ahriman's Gift Główny artykuł: Kohan: Ahriman's Gift Nie wie, jak się tworzy oddziały; Nigdy nie umieszcza w oddziale jednostek leczących, czarujących ani bohaterów; Tworzy tylko dragonów; Doprowadza swoją gospodarkę do krachu; Dziwi się, że grając Rojalistami nie ma dostępu do kuszników i nekromantów; Nigdy nie tworzy oddziałów zombie; Próbuje zbudować miasto oddziałem inżynierów; Grając z komputerem, nigdy nie używa pauzy. edytuj Last Chaos Główny artykuł: Last Chaos Szuka mistrza, który go podexpi; Uważa, że mistrz jest tylko po to, aby go podexpić i że jest to jego obowiązek; Jeśli mistrz odmówi, usuwa się z listy uczniów; Mając mały lvl wchodzi na arenę atakuje graczy o wysokich poziomach, nie pytając się o zgodę; Podczas Eventów na których obecni są GM'owie najpierw ich wyzywa a następnie żąda darmowych przedmiotów. edytuj Left 4 Dead Główny artykuł: Left 4 Dead Grając ocalałymi wybiega przed drużynę najdalej jak może; Gdy nikt nie chce go uleczyć krzyczy, że reszta drużyny to nooby i zaczyna strzelać do swoich; Marnuje granaty na Huntery, Smokery, Witch, Boomery, i Tanka; Rzuca granat, gdy tylko widzi 2 Zarażonych; Grając Smokerem wychodzi na środek drogi i próbuje kogoś złapać językiem, gdy przyciągany ocalały go zabije wyzywa go od cheatera i robi głosowanie żeby wyrzucić tego gracza; Robi głosowania nad zmianą poziomu trudności z normalnego na łatwy, gdyż nie radzi sobię z przeciwnikami, a gdy głos nie przejdzie, wychodzi z serwera; Rzuca koktajle Mołotowa pod nogi; Włącza alarm w każdym samochodzie; Grając Boomerem próbuje zalać żółcią ocalałych z dachu; Grając tankiem nie może znaleźć ocalałych mimo, że zarażeni widzą ich przez ściany; Nie umie robić skoków Hunterem; Pyta się wszystkich, czemu uciekają do czerwonych drzwi; Gdy tylko usłyszy płacz Witch, szuka jej; Gdy gra w trybie „Kontra” pyta się kiedy będzie Witchem; Grając Boomerem biegnie do ocalałych przez otwartą przestrzeń; Gdy nie zabiera ze sobą apteczki, dziwi się, że ginie jako pierwszy; Zostaje w tyle, żeby zabić coś, po czym i tak dopada go Hunter/Smoker i dziwi się że nikomu nie chce się wracać przez połowę planszy, by go ratować; Skacząc Hunterem na „Rooftop finale” często wyskakuje poza budynek; Nie widzi miejsc do wspinania się i dziwi się jakim cudem jego towarzysze czają się na dachu; Strzela ze snajperki na przybliżeniu do Huntera w ciasnym pomieszczeniu; Specjalnie daje się podpalać tankiem, bo myśli, że wtedy zadaje mega-obrażenia; Grając tankiem wychodzi na najwyższy budynek i rzuca kamieniami; Specjalnie traci kontrole nad tankiem, po czym odchodzi z gry; Nie wie, który klawisz odpowiada za czat; Nie wie, co to serwer z „All-talk” i nawija na nim o tym, co drużyna planuje; Jak ktoś mu zabije zainfekowanego to strzela do swojego; Do przygwożdżonego przez Huntera na expercie, strzela z pompy; Wchodzi pod linię strzału i dziwi się czemu zginął; Kiedy nikt po niego nie wraca, wychodzi z gry; Nie umie zmieniać teamu; Grając Hunterem, kiedy Smoker ściągnie ocalałego, ten zawsze skoczy na tego, którego Smoker trzyma; Będąc Tankiem nie używa samochodów; Jako ocalały zawsze leczy się po pierwszym obezwładnieniu; Skacze Tankiem z dachu szpitala na „No Mercy”; Strzela do Witch z pistoletu; Gdy biegnie horda, stoi jak debil na środku placu; Nie potrafi uratować kolegi od Tanka; Podpala się Hunterem i próbuje skakać po ścianach; Łyka pillsy, gdy ma 90 zdrowia stałego; Gdy kończy mu sie amunicja do broni, wraca się przez pół mapy do początku; Widzi Smokera, ale nie strzela do niego, bo myśli, że go nie widzi; Wysadza butle z gazem przy swojej drużynie. edytuj Lineage II Główny artykuł: Lineage II edytuj Mad Tracks Główny artykuł: Mad Tracks edytuj Medieval II Total War Główny artykuł: Medieval II Total War Nie uczestniczy w żadnej krucjacie, a potem dziwi się, że inkwizytorzy zabijają mu władców; Myśli, że „Milicja Włócznicza” to włócznicy; Strzela zgniłymi krowami w budynki, bo myśli, że mieszkańcy się zarażą; Nigdy nie bierze włóczników; Nie wykonuje misji; Nie wie jak odeprzeć oblężenie; Nie wie do czego służy balista; Stawia na najtańszą siłę roboczą i dziwi się, że przegrywa; Nie radzi sobie z rebeliantami; Nie umie zawierać sojuszu; Buduje najlepsze budynki, a potem dziwi się, że na nic go nie stać. Mówi, że broń oblężnicza to najgorszy sprzęt w grze, bo nie umie z niej korzystac; Przyjmuje członków rodziny ze względu na wygląd nie patrząc na cechy; Jak już uda mu się zdobyć jakieś miasto, to tylko wioskę, która była broniona przez ok. 30 ludzi; Wysyła króla w sam środek bitwy i ryczy, że mu zginął; Mówi, że strzelcy to najgorsza jednostka w grze, bo jak strzelają to trafiają też swoje jednostki; Balisty wysyła na pierwszą linię, a konnicę na ostatnią; Ustawia wieże oblężnicze na pustych murach; Jako Niemcy nigdy nie atakuje Polski, bo jest patriotą; Jako Polska nigdy nie atakuje Węgier, bo Polak i Węgier to 2 bratanki; Gdy zorientuje się, że nie ma szans z Tatarami prosi o pokój oddając 99% swojego skarbca i kilka prowincji; Zalewa fora internetowe setkami postów, zawierających wyłącznie bluzgi na Papieża; Atakuje każdego kto naruszy mu granicę; Poświęca mnóstwo czasu i kasy na zbudowanie potężnej armii, ale kiedy wreszcie rzuci ją na Europę, akurat przez jego kraj przetacza się Czarna Śmierć, a 1/3 żołnierzy się buntuje; Jak gra państwem Islamskim, wyzywa graczy Chrześcijańskich od Niewiernych; Szuka islamskiego odpowiednika Papieża; Napada na sojuszników i dziwi się, że potem nikt nie chce mu zaufać; Zawiera sojusze ze wszystkimi możliwymi państwami, a potem co turę musi wybierać, kogo chce zachować jako sojusznika; Skarży się, że Polacy mówią w grze po angielsku; Próbuje podpisać umowę handlową z buntownikami; Wpisuje kody na kasę i daje Niemcom 5 milionów florenów, żeby mieć z nimi wspaniałe stosunki, a potem dziwi, że zaatakowali go niekończącą się armią, której za nic nie może powstrzymać, a jego kraj znika z mapy; Jeżeli jego wschodnią granicą jest Kijów i właśnie doszli tam Mongołowie, natychmiast ich atakuje; Buduje wyłącznie budynki wojskowe, ignorując budynki uciech i płacze, że co 3 tury ma bunt; Uzbrojoną w miecze piechotą szarżuje na Tatarskie Słonie Bojowe; Myśli, że jak będzie bardzo długo grał 1 kampanię i dojdzie do 2000 roku, to będzie miał karabiny maszynowe i czołgi; Odkrywa państwo Azteków, ale boi się ich zaatakować ze względu na wygląd generała; Wścieka się na Azteków, bo ma z nimi sojusz, a oni nie chcą mu pomóc; Myśli, że bitew historycznych nie da się przegrać, bo przecież nie da się zmienić historii; Myśli, że jak jest najeźdźcą, to przewaga liczebna załatwia wszystko; Jeżeli nagrał się w Twierdzę, próbuje za pomocą chłopskich włóczników rozwalić kamienny mur; Podbija jakąś wysepkę daleko od kraju np. Cypr; Jeżeli zaatakuje np. Niemcami Francję i zyska ogromne sukcesy w podboju, w momencie groźby ekskomuniki od Papieża, zamiast zwyczajnie przeczekać zakaz, wycofuje swoje jednostki; Chce wybudować Warszawę i przenieść tam stolicę; Jak gra Polską, na samym początku stara się zająć jak największą liczbę zbuntowanych prowincji i dziwi go, że ma konflikty o teren z Rusią, Niemcami, Danią, Turcją i Węgrami; Jak inkwizycja zabije mu króla, wypowiada wojnę Papiestwu; Jeżeli jego kraj zniknął z mapy Europy, ale nadal ma rodzinę królewską, zbiera wszystkie ocalałe jednostki; Jak gra Rusią myśli, że nigdy nie przegra, bo przecież Rosja rozciąga się jeszcze na Azję, a tam wróg dojść nie może; Atakuje piechotą z mieczami, karząc im wspinać się na wysoką górę, gdzie czeka pancerna kawaleria; Nie buduje na mapie wież obserwacyjnych i dziwi się, że wrogowie po kryjomu dostają się na jego ziemie, a bandyci blokują cały handel; Wydając księżniczkę za księcia z innego kraju myśli, że w przyszłości będzie mógł to państwo dyplomatycznie przyłączyć i utworzyć coś na wzór Rzeczypospolitej; Pozwala, aby po jego ziemiach panoszyli się przedstawiciele obcych religii; Jeżeli najbardziej lubi grać Anglią, to nigdy nie instaluje żadnych patchów, bo wtedy komputer przysyła swoje wojska na Wyspy; Myśli, że Wiedźmy mogą go wesprzeć czarami w bitwie; Jak gra Szkocją i atakuje go Anglia, pyta czy można jakoś wykorzystać Potwora z Loch Ness do obrony, bo to jedyne co wie o Szkocji; Nie umie wyłączyć doradców, którzy spamują mu co 3 sekundy; Wojska ustawia zawsze dopiero po kliknięciu „Rozpocznij bitwę”; W czasie obrony Zamku lub Miasta, ustawia machiny oblężnicze na środku placu i strzela do wrogów; Pyta czy można grać Orkami; Rekrutuje kupca i próbuje kupić drugie państwo; Dziwi się, że jednostki wyposażone w broń palną nie strzelają z częstotliwością CKM-u; Jak gra Rusią i zdobędzie jeńców w bitwie, szuka opcji – „Ześlij na Sybir”; Jak gra Niemcami i zdobędzie jeńców, szuka opcji – „Wyślij do obozów koncentracyjnych”; Prowadzi swoje państwo tak tragicznie, że nawet król by mu się zbuntował, gdyby było to możliwe; Wysyła dyplomatę do Mediolanu, Wenecji lub Sycylii z zamiarem zamówienia Pizzy. edytuj Metin2 Główny artykuł: Metin2 edytuj Minecraft Główny artykuł: Minecraft edytuj Mu Online Główny artykuł: Mu Online edytuj Need for Speed: World Główny artykuł: Need for Speed: World Szuka paska nitro i spowalniacza; Nie umie zmienić siatki opcji powerup; Kupuje na 2 poziomie bryki 3 klasy za co najmniej 80 złotych; Myśli, że diamenty w Treasure Hunt to ikony wyścigów; Wraca za każdym razem do ikony wyścigu zamiast użyć mapy; Nie zna numerów krajowych kanałów czata; Jest ostatni w wyścigu szkoleniowym; Pyta wszystkich, jak wejść na kanał; Nie umie kupować części; Myśli, że każdy z pro tuningowanymi lub lepszymi częściami to cheater; Wierzy, że staty w grze mają cokolwiek wspólnego z prędkością max; Myli fora „World Garage” z forami „World United” Nie umie korzystać z Perfect Startu; Szuka wyścigów Drift i Drag; Nie ma opisu; Pyta na chacie czy można kupić poziom; Nie umie włączyć Voicechata ani założyć grupy; Nie czyta patch notesów i dziwi się, że „server is now offline due to patch relase”; Myśli, że Team Escape jest dla klanów; W TE zawsze aktywuje PursuitBreakery mając innych uciekinierów za sobą; Nie wie, jak dodawać do znajomych; Spycha inne samochody w ściany i potem się dziwi, że go wyzywają określeniem „ramer”; Myśli że powyższe określenie to literówka w "lamer" Czci Nissana S15, Lotusy, Audi A1 i Forda Coswortha, i zaciesza się, że rozwalił nimi kolesia w Suprze; Próbuje kupić neony za IGC; Po miesiącu grania ma 3 level... ...chyba że używa cheatów, to wtedy 5-ty; Dziwi się że nie może się ścigać brykami 1 klasy na torach z ograniczeniem na K2 lub K3; Kupuje SpeedBoost; Robi replikę wozu z innego NFSa, i potem dziwi się, ze kopiują ją deweloperzy, dodają neon i bulą 50 zł; Myśli, ze Moloch zwiększa przyspieszenie; Szuka pomocy w tzw. Chinach(oficjalne fora, dawno opuszczone przez adminów); Próbuje sztuczki z garażem/ścianą w dokach by wyjechać poza mapę... ...ponieważ wierzy że można to jeszcze zrobić bez cheatów; Instaluje zółte części na samochodzie do wyścigów/czerwone na bryce do pościgów/TE; Szuka policji w jeździe dowolnej; Nie przeżyje minuty bez napisania na czacie kto na all in. Nawet, jeżeli już go jedzie. Podnieca się tym, że po wyścigu wylatuje mu część, którą można zakupić w sklepie. Każde zdanie na czacie zaczyna od słowa "ej" edytuj Nox Główny artykuł: Nox Ginie przez niego cała drużyna, ponieważ nie umie przeskoczyć pułapki; Grając warriorem nigdy nie robi „berserker charge”; Grając conjurerem ciągle się pyta, dlaczego nie może używać miecza i tarczy; Grając wizardem, kiedy goni go jakiś silny potwór nie używa innych czarów niż magic bullet; Uważa, że tarcza to zbędny ciężar, bo nie dodaje żadnego bonusu; Cały czas się pyta, ile razy trzeba zabić zombie, aby w końcu przestało wstawać; Kiedy conjurer z jego drużyny próbuje przejąć jakieś potwory, noob cały czas je zabija; Kupuje łuk bez quiwera; Nie potrafi dogonić urchina i klnie do mikrofonu. Każde zdanie na czacie zaczyna od słowa "ej" edytuj OGame Główny artykuł: OGame edytuj Original War Główny artykuł: Original War edytuj Painkiller Główny artykuł: Painkiller edytuj Pokemon Indigo Główny artykuł: Pokemon Indigo Chce wymienić swojego Magikarpa za Arceusa albo Giratinę; Po pokonaniu 1 dzikiego Pokemona wraca do Pokemon Center; Kampi się na rogu mapy ze świeżym starterem czekając na Pro Trainera; Adoptuje Chimecho, bo myśli, że mu wyewoluuje w Groudona; Nie kupuje Potków na długie wyprawy, bo myśli, że Poki same się uzdrowią; Jeśli grał wcześniej w Metina, to czeka, aż ktoś mu sprzeda atak Dark Pulse. edytuj Quake Główny artykuł: Quake edytuj Quake Wars Główny artykuł: Quake Wars Gra tylko taką klasą, która jest potrzebna do wykonania danego objective'a; Kiedy ktoś podkłada ładunek pod objective wali mu Teamkilla, żeby samemu to zrobić, po czym sam zginie; Wzywa airstrike na swoją bazę; Wsiada do MCP żołnierzem; Jako technik stroggów najpierw konstruuje spawnhosty, zamiast leczyć towarzyszy; Zabija własnych ze snajperki lub railguna; Po rozpoczęciu rundy biegnie jak najszybciej, żeby zajac największy pojazd; Używa tytana lub desecratora, żeby dostać sie pod broniony objective; Używa tylko wyrzutni rakiet i obliteratora; Biorąc hyperblastera trzyma przycisk myszki jak najdłużej; Pyta, jak się kuca; Nie wie, że można naprowadzać airstrike celując przez tactical shield; Rozjeżdża inżyniera, który właśnie naprawia mu pojazd; Jeżdżąc Hogiem zawsze włącza turbo i rozjeżdża wszystko na swojej drodze; Stawia miny, ale ich nie uzbraja; Próbuje przejechać MCP przez wodę na skróty; Stawia wieżyczki przeciwpancerne na mapie bez pojazdów. edytuj Red Orchestra: Ostfront 41-45 Główny artykuł: Red Orchestra: Ostfront 41-45 Nigdy nie bierze klasy Piechur; Nigdy nie zakłada bagnetu; Na mapie Danzig próbuje wsiąść do BA-64 lub Sdkfz.251; Szarżuje z karabinem na Strzelca; Grając jako Saper, rzuca sobie ładunek wybuchowy pod nogi; Z PM-u próbuje zabić przeciwnika oddalonego o 500 metrów; Próbuje walczyć rusznicą przeciwpancerną wręcz; Bije kolbą czołg; Rzuca granatami w boty; Zachowuje się jak bot; Gra z nickiem domyślnym; Jego średni wynik wynosi -20 punktów; Gra tylko na mapach standardowych, bo nie chce mu się czekać na załadowanie; Podnieca się zabijając bota; Zastanawia się jakim prawem nie może strzelać z MG42 na stojąco; Myśli, że jak wsiądzie do Tygrysa, to jest niezniszczalny, a gdy go ktoś zabije od razu głosuje za kickiem tego gracza; Próbuje zabić innego gracza skacząc na niego z góry; Kampuje w kanałach na mapie Leningrad; Na tej samej mapie grając Rosjanami niszczy swoje zapory przeciwczołgowe. edytuj Rise of Nations Główny artykuł: Rise of Nations Nie buduje budynków typu tatarak koło surowców; Uważa, że biblioteka jest bezużyteczna; Posługuje się tylko łucznikami i rycerzami; Nie wie, co musi zrobić, aby wygrać; Kiedy przeciwnik raz zburzy mu jakiś budynek, zapomina zbudować go na nowo, przez co po 10 minutach jego państwo wygląda jak pustynia albo w ogóle nie istnieje; W kampaniach nie wie, jak atakuje się kolejne terytoria; Nie buduje dział przeciwlotniczych, bo nie potrafią atakować celów naziemnych; W celu zdobycia większych ilości surowców zwiększa ilość miejsc pracy; Nie wie jak transportować wojska przez morze; Podczas ataku na wrogie państwo ignoruje rady bardziej doświadczonych graczy, aby wybudował wozy dostawcze. Potem dziwi się, że umarła mu większość wojska w połowie drogi do miasta przeciwników, kiedy nawet w ogóle nie było bitwy; Jest przekonany, iż bombowce świetnie sobie poradzą będąc pod ostrzałem dział przeciwlotniczych; Nie zatrudnia uczonych w uniwersytetach; Nie ustanawia szlaków handlowych pomiędzy miastami; Próbuje zwykłym robotnikiem wydobyć rzadki zasób; Uważa łodzie podwodne za najlepsze przeciwko lekkim okrętom; Gra Bantu dlatego bo mają największą populację; Nie trenuje generałów, ani szpiegów, a forty buduje tylko na ozdobę; Cała jego piechota zawsze ginie pod ostrzałem karabinów maszynowych; Budując Wondery buduje tylko te, które naprawdę istnieją w którymś z jego miast. edytuj Roguelike Główny artykuł: Roguelike edytuj RuneScape Główny artykuł: RuneScape edytuj Sacred Seasons 2 MMORPG Główny artykuł: Sacred Seasons 2 MMORPG Strzela z podstawowej broni; Od razu rusza na wyspe małp i dziwi się, że małpy go zabijają; Nie robi Questa z Angry Deerem i dziwi się, że nie może wejść do miasta. edytuj Sacrifice Główny artykuł: Sacrifice Marnuje najpotężniejsze czary na cywili; Grając po stronie Pyro przywołuje całą armię Żarmiotów, po czym marnuje je wszystkie na garstce Mutantów; Gdy walczy z magiem Pyro, idzie prosto na Smolce i Tikferno, a potem dziwi się, czemu nie może rzucać zaklęć; Nie wie, jak się niszczy ołtarze; Grając po stronie Charnela zapomina, że Nekryle po śmierci eksplodują; Uważa, że Skarabeusze służą do walki; Myli Srebrne Grzbiety ze Smokami; Nigdy nie używa czaru „Strażnik” i dziwi się, czemu tak szybko traci Monolity i Kapliczki; Grając po stronie Jamesa przywołuje tylko Bazyliszki; Uważa Torbiarzy za bezużytecznych; Grając po stronie Stratosa nigdy nie przywołuje Yetich, Huraganów, Mózgowców i Serafinów; Nie pomaga sojusznikowi. edytuj SWAT 4 Główny artykuł: SWAT 4 W MP zawsze wybiera amunicje półpłaszczową; Gdy używa komendy „fall in” dziwi się, czemu nikt za nim nie idzie; Zawsze wybiera EQ nieodpowiadające protectionowi; Zamiast grać, próbuje złamać hasło do konta admina; Zawsze wybiera SMG.45; Jak ma Peppera i hełm, zawsze strzela z bliska do tych, co mają maski; W trybie kooperacji wybiega przed drużynę; Blokuje drzwi, tak aby drużyna nie mogła przejść; Nie wie, jak wydawać rozkazy; Grając w „Szybkie rozmieszczenie” biega dookoła bomby i strzela do niej; Podkłada klina pod drzwi i campi za lustrem; Gdy widzi, że ludzie chcą zrespić, wbiega na resp przed odrodzeniem. edytuj Serious Sam Główny artykuł: Serious Sam Ma takiego laga, że kręci się w kółko wyginając się w górę i w dół; Biega z najsłabszą bronią, coltem i chce zabić gościa biegającego z miotaczem ognia; Przynajmniej dwa razy zabija się, bo wyjdzie poza mapę; W trybie kooperacji, gdy tylko włączona jest możliwość zabicia innych graczy, wali do wszystkiego co się rusza z wyjątkiem potworów stojących mu na drodze; Używa rakietnicy w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach; Nie trafia minigunem gościa z coltem; Próbuje zabić piłą łańcuchową gościa stojącego daleko od niego lub stojącego na wieży; edytuj Settlers III Główny artykuł: Settlers Robi 10 leśniczówek i 2 drwali; Wypisuje bzdurne komentarze myśląc, że ktoś się nabierze; Jak ktoś się na niego obrazi, zmienia nick na inny i udaje kogoś nowego; Atakuje w 3 minucie gry; Twierdzi, że jego łucznik wali z lasera; Robi 10 Zbieraczy wody, bo twierdzi, że jak bedzie mieć dużo wody, to pozalewa innych; Gdy jest hostem i zginie, zawsze quiteruje; Gra na rosyjskim serwerze angielskim. edytuj Settlers: Heritage of the Kings Główny artykuł: Settlers Nie ulepsza żołnierzy; Włącza zimę i narzeka, że przeciwnik go zaatakował przez zamarznięte jezioro; Kiedy wybuduje jakieś stanowisko pracy, nie stawia koło nich domu i farmy; Chcąc mieć jak najwięcej pieniędzy, ustawia podatki na jak największe, a potem się dziwi, że zniknęli mu wszyscy pracownicy. edytuj Silkroad Online Główny artykuł: Silkroad Online edytuj Silent Storm Główny artykuł: Silent Storm Sądzi, że Panzerklainy są zbalansowane; Do drużyny zwykle bierze 6 żołnierzy z ckm-ami; Gdy celując widzi napis „2%” myśli, że to szansa pudła, a nie trafienia; Zapomina zabrać zapasową amunicję; Chowa się pośród beczek z benzyną; Wysyła medyka do walki wręcz, a zwiadowcy daje bazookę; Granaty daje tylko snajperowi; Strzela z Panzerfausta w kiosk stojący 1,5 m przed nim. edytuj Soldat Główny artykuł: Soldat edytuj Solar Chiefs Główny artykuł: Solar Chiefs Myśli, że Rocket Booster to broń; Twierdzi, że każdy, kto się przemieszcza, jest pedałem i walczy jak baba; Wydaje całą kasę na wieżyczki i dziwi się, że nie może strzelać; edytuj Splinter Cell Chaos Theory Versus Główny artykuł: Splinter Cell Chaos Theory Versus Nie umie pisać na chacie; Nie wie, co to HK, HS, M8 itp. Jako szpieg cały czas chowa się; Cały czas gra na noktowizji; Nie wie, jak działa EMF; Strzela sticky cam i czekam, aż merc się na niej pojawi; Nigdy nie gra jako merc; Zawsze gra z shotgunem albo uzi; Jeśli merc strzela mu HS, pisze, że gdyby miał shotgun albo uzi nie zabiłby go; Myśli, że w camo suit jest kompletnie niewidzialny dla merca; Strzela w ścianę w celu napisania swojego nicku nie wiedząc, że wkrótce dziura znika; Jedyna mapa jaką zna to Deftech Belew. edytuj S.T.A.L.K.E.R Główny artykuł: Stalker Używa zwykłych apteczek do leczenia choroby popromiennej i tamowania krwotoku Próbuje walić ze strzelby do przeciwników oddalonych o 500 m. Wchodzi w anomalie i pisze na forach "rZ4LlL m444M B00g4 i d3D4m h3lp" Strzela do anomalii Zamiast amunicji i broni, apteczek, artefaktów bierze PBm-y edytuj StarCraft Główny artykuł: Starcraft edytuj Sudden Strike Główny artykuł: Sudden Strike Wysyła swoje wojsko bez wsparcia artylerii; Używa bombowców na terenie, gdzie znajdują się działa przeciw–lotnicze; Wszystkie jednostki skupia w jednym kierunku; Gra tylko stroną Niemiecką, gdyż uważa, że ma najlepszy sprzęt; W walce przeciwko piechocie używa niszczycieli czołgów; Niszczy składy amunicji; Ciężarówki zaopatrzeniowe zostawia bez osłony ogniowej; Podaje przeciwnikowi, gdzie znajdują się jednostki sprzymierzone; W misjach typu „Doprowadź kogoś dokądś” idzie po największych skupiskach wroga; Pół godziny strzela z artylerii w jedno miejsce; Próbuje rozjeżdżać drzewa; Myśli, że wygra wysyłając na wroga wszystkie najlepsze jednostki w tym samym czasie; Próbuje ewakuować załogę z uszkodzonego pojazdu; Sądzi, że 2osobowa załoga to wystarczająca ochrona dla dział dalekosiężnych; Stara się odblokować flotę w grze; Szkoli swoje jednostki strzelając do drzew i budynków, zamiast dołączyć do nich oficera. edytuj Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance Główny artykuł: Supreme Commander Forged Alliance Na mapach 5x5 Spamuje Rakietami taktycznymi; Na małych mapach używa OJD jako Com-Bomby; Buduje bunkier atomowy, jak widzi że przeciwnik ma T2; Atakuje śmigłowce przeciwlotnicze Aeonu myśliwcami T1; Atakuje śmigłowcami przeciwlotniczymi bazę wroga, w której jest paręnaście wieżyczek lotniczych. edytuj Team Fortress 2 Główny artykuł: Team Fortress 2 Full naładowaną Wyrzymączką Krów 5000 strzela sobie pod nogi, próbując zrobić Rocket Jump'a; Mówi, że Demoman jest zbalansowany, uzasadniając, że mu się nim dobrze gra, kiedy spawncamp'i; Jego bezczelność przyćmiewa jedynie jego ubóstwo oraz irlandzkie pochodzenie; Nie ma żadnych czapek; W Trybie „Nagłej Śmierci” szuka apteczek; Bierze Medyka, bo przeczytał o jego czasowej nieśmiertelności; Pół meczu pyta się, jak naładować i włączyć ubercharge; Jako Szpieg nie zmienia przebrania; Będąc Snajperem, pyta się, gdzie jest celownik; Będąc Medykiem leczy Engineera, a potem idzie z nim na wroga; Puszcza powietrze z miotacza ognia do ścian, gdy pali mu się członek drużyny; Próbuje przeładować miniguna, miotacz płomieni, nóż i szpadel; Jako Medyk bierze kritzkriega i dziwi się, dlaczego nie jest nieśmiertelny; Leczy tylko heavy'ego nie zwracając uwagi, że połowa drużyny wokół niego właśnie się pali; Uważa, że przebierając się za scouta jest szybszy; Sądzi, że niewidzialność to cheat; Rozkazy dla swojej drużyny pisze na czacie ogólnym; Dziwi się, że nie może nikogo zabić miotaczem płomieni stojąc pod wodą; Ginie 3 razy pod rząd zabity przez pociąg; Będąc zabitym przez snajpera kilka razy pod rząd, zaczyna wyzywać w ojczystym języku i posądza o posiadanie aimbota; Jako Demoman wali sobie 3 miny pod nogi; Daje się nabrać na „Press F10”; Robi „Rocket jumpy” mając 10 hp, gdyż uważa, że to najlepszy sposób na ucieczkę; Zawsze gra tą samą klasą, co większość lepszych graczy; Widział sztuczkę z pociągiem i próbuje ją powtórzyć; Broni punkt bazowy podczas, gdy jego drużyna wygrywa rundę zdobywając ostatni control point; Jako Pyro, goni wszystko i wszystkich na otwartych przestrzeniach; Jako Engineer, stawia swój zasobnik tak, by zasłaniał pole ostrzału swojej własnej wieżyczki; Bierze Medyka nawet, jak już jest 5; Gdy widzi, że leczony zabił większość przeciwników, raszuje z piłką do kości na pozostałych; Używa komendy do odblokowania osiągnięć i żali się, że mu wszystkie znikają; Jeśli gra na ff, zawsze dobija rannego kolegę z teczką; Buduje działko na planszach typu surf lub achievment; Jako Heavy mając kanapkę próbuje zabić za pomocą niej przeciwnika; Daje się zabić za pomocą Taunta; Jako Heavy lata za innymi tylko z rękawicami bokserskimi w celu zdobycia krytyków na 5 sekund; Stara się zabić miotaczem ognia osoby stojace 100 metrow od niego; Myśli, że jak usunie model postaci to będzie niewidzialny; Na mapie Sawmill daje się zdominować przez piłę; Będąc Szpiegiem, dziwi się dlaczego nie da się przebrać za działko strażnicze; Będąc Medykiem, raszuje na drużynę przeciwną z karabinu strzykawkowego i piłą do kości; Używa Blutsaugera mając 10 hp; Jeśli ma Dzwon Zmarłego, wyłącza go tuż włączeniu; Na mapie Well daje się zdominować przez pociąg; Jako Gruby daje się zabić mini-działkiem strażniczym; Jako Snajper raszuje z Pistoletem Maszynowym; Jako Inżynier stoi na linii ognia swojej wieżyczki; Nie wie, jak zdejmować sapery z budynków; Zabija Ostateczną Nagrodą od frontu i myśli, że jest przebrany, po czym zabija go działko; Uważa, że Mosiężna Bestia jest beznadziejna; Zjada Tabliczkę Ladyczeko mając koło siebie Medyka; Jako Skaut raszuje na Grubego z Medykiem; Robi Kamikadze Żołnierzem, gdy dookoła nie ma żadnego przeciwnika; Na mapie Frontier daje się zabić szczękami ładunku; Używa Ubercharge na innym Medyku; Próbuje użyć Ubercharge na wieżyczce strażniczej; Przebrany za Grubego, campuje w kącie i dziwi się, że został wykryty; Nie umie zdobywać punktów kontrolnych; Daje się zabić piłką z Piaskuna, pistoletem, l'etrangerem, dubeltówką na dystansie i Pistoletem Sygnałowym na raz; Nie wie, że niewidzialnego Szpiega widać, gdy się obleje i pali. edytuj TeeWorlds Główny artykuł: TeeWorlds Próbuje wziąć flagę własnej drużyny; Próbuje zabić swoich; Nie używa hooka; Myśli, że każdy jest Niemcem i mówi do wszystkich po niemiecku, i dziwi się, że mu nie odpisują; Nie wie jak zmienić nick; Na modzie war3 nie wie jak wybrać rasę; Na race'ach blokuje drogę; Jak na mapie jest przepaść, wciąga do niej członków swojej drużyny; Nie wie, jak zmieniać bronie; Nie wie, że jest opcja do szukania map; Nie wie co oznacza CTF, TDM, DM itp.; Jeśli jest włączona opcja, że można bić swój team zabija wszystkich a szczególnie tego, który ma flagę; Na modzie Freeze dziwi się, że jak go ktoś trafił to nie może się poruszyć. edytuj Tibia Główny artykuł: Tibia edytuj Timeshift Główny artykuł: Timeshift Nie umie włączać tarczy czasowej; Rozmawia z botem; Myli pistolecik z Echostrzelbą; Zabija swoich i kradnie im bronie. edytuj TimeSplitters: Future Perfect Główny artykuł: TimeSplitters: Future Perfect Na mapie Zeppelin zawsze spadnie ze sterowca; Usiłuje robić Rocket Jumpy mając double damage; Nie jest na tyle domyślny, by się zorientować, że jeepkiem nie da się wjechać do bunkrów na Syberii; Usiłuje flamethrowerem podpalić cyborga; W Cooperative, zostawia swojego kompana nie wiedząc, że jeśli jedna osoba zginie to druga też automatycznie; Nie wykonuje celów w coopie; Na planszy Venice, zawsze wpada do wody; Przeciętne statystyki to 2 fragi i około 30 zgonów; Na Virusie często jest pierwszą ofiarą zainfekowanego; Na BagTag jako jedyny ma czas 0:00; Jeśli już mu się uda zdobyć Baga podczas BagTag, to jej trzymanie nie trwa dłużej przez niego jak 10 sekund; Na Elimination, zawsze jako pierwszy traci wszystkie życia; Jego rola na gladiatorze ogranicza się do głównego celu wspomnianego gladiatora; Zawala minami całą mapę; Często się sam podpala mając flamethrower lub granatnik; Na Monkey Assistant, strzela do małp, które mu pomagają; Nie ucieka na virusie. edytuj Touhou Główny artykuł: Touhou edytuj TrackMania Główny artykuł: TrackMania edytuj Tribes: Zemsta Główny artykuł: Tribes: Zemsta edytuj Urban terror Główny artykuł: Urban terror Nie wie, jak się uleczyć, toteż ginie nawet po lekkim ostrzale; Często nie wie, jak otwiera się drzwi, więc całą rundę spędza w bazie; Wyrzuca granaty tuż po rozpoczeciu rundy, zabijając połowę własnego teamu; Nie wie jak podłożyć i rozbroić bombę w bombmode; Gdy dostanie headshota opowiada zabójcy nieznane fakty z życia jego bliskich; W grze, w która polega na szybkim poruszaniu się, on nawet nie podskoczy; Dziwi się że nie trafia do przeciwnika ze Spasa z drugiego końca mapy; Na Uptown nie potrafi wskoczyć na kamp spoty tylko biega ze Granatnikiem po dachach i dziwi się że pada; Na Eagle nie potrafi wskoczyć na hidden kamp spota tylko siedzi w wagonikach jak Noob; Na mapach typu Deathrun nie potrafi korzystać z Auto-joina tylko dochodzi do Czerwonych, po czym dostaje kicka za Fake-join; edytuj Warcraft 3 Główny artykuł: Warcraft 3 edytuj Warhammer 40 000 Dawn of War Główny artykuł: Dawn of War edytuj World of Warcraft Główny artykuł: World of Warcraft edytuj Worms Główny artykuł: Worms edytuj Worms Forts: Oblężenie Główny artykuł: Worms Forts: Oblężenie Zawsze buduje 1 rządek budowli z Wież przy Twierdzy, a Cytadelach i Zamkach na końcu; W momencie, gdy ty będziesz budować jak powyżej, najpierw będzie rozwalał cytadele; Rzuca Nosorożca z Kasztelu położonego najbardziej w głębi swojej bazy; Nigdy nie buduje na Pozycjach Kluczowych; Uważa Forteczny Tygiel za oszustwo. edytuj XBlaster Główny artykuł: XBlaster Nie wie, jak złożyć podanie do klanu; Próbuje przechodzić na inną arenę i dziwi się, że portal nie od razu jest aktywny; Posiadając tylko piłę tarczową, działo i wyrzutnię granatów dziwi się, że nie może kupić działa plazmowego, działa impulsowego i działa jonowego; Nie umie posługiwać się wyrzutnią granatów, bo gdy zobaczy czerwony pasek nad mechem, który się przedłuża, to myśli, że mu HP spada. edytuj Sposoby pozbycia się nooba z serwera Nazwa Opis Skuteczność Na łatwiznę Poprosić administratora o tzw. „kicka” Mała Na spryt Udzielić solucji w celu otrzymania god mode, dostępu do konta administratora, najlepszej możliwej broni w grze lub podwojenia kasy Bardzo wysoka Na terapeutę Przekonać, że za dużo gra i powinien odpocząć Żadna Na pekacza Utworzyć zespół i zabić go Wysoka Na reklamę Polecić mu jakąś inną grę, najlepiej taką, gdzie już jest pełno noobów Wysoka Na doradcę (dot. RPG) Dowiedzieć się, gdzie się znajduje najpotężniejszy potwór w grze i wysłać tam nooba Bardzo wysoka Na hackera I Przejąć jego hasło do konta, zalogować się i usunąć Bardzo wysoka Na hackera II Poprosić o hasło, zalogować się i usunąć Wysoka Na Gamemastera Podać się za Gamemastera i postraszyć banem Średnia Massiwli-Meltiplejer Onlajn Rołl Plejin Gejms[ Ukryj ] Gry i klienty 2Moons • Anarchy Online • BiteFight • Blood Wars • Bruinena • Cyrodiil • Eve Online • Faerun Game • FlyFF • Gladiatus • Guild Wars • Kal-Online • League of Legends • Lineage II • Ludzki żywot • Manager Zone • Metin2 • Mu Online • Nonsensopedia Online • OpenTibia Server • Perfect World • Pirates of the Burning Sea • RuneScape • Sherwood Dungeon • Silkroad Online • Tibia • Tibia Micro Edition • The West • Urban Rivals • World of Warcraft Gracze Cheater • Game Master • Healer • Lamer • Newbie • Noob • Player Killer • Pro • Tank Elementy gier Bot • Cheat • Ded • Hunted • Krzesło • Potwór • PvP • Serwer Kategorie: Społeczność internetowa | Pojęcia z gier komputerowych